


Alone together

by Sunlit_Serenade



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Hi I'm oncie and I'm scared of storms and the dark so I wrote this gay ass shit up, M/M, and cute, help me, i love them, my boys - Freeform, they are really gay, what BIG DUMB GAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunlit_Serenade/pseuds/Sunlit_Serenade
Summary: One flash, the lights flickered on and off. Another flash and-darkness."GREEEDDDD-LEEEERRRRRRR" a voice rang through the now silent halls of the building.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i was lowkey freaking out so sorry for any errors /sweats

The signs were there. Flickering and flashing lights, strong winds, sudden darkness in the sky. Anyone would be able to tell a storm was coming. Anyone being Once-ler. He knew that the storm was coming. Once-ler spend all of the day in his room, Greed-ler wasn't exactly sure why; however.

One flash, the lights flickered on and off. Another flash and-  
darkness.

"GREEEDDDD-LEEEERRRRRRR" a voice rang through the now silent halls of the building. 

The man couldn't help but smile as he shook his head, standing up, and made his way to the room him and his younger self shared. Once-ler was afraid of not only storms, but the dark. It wasn't something he would admit, but. It was pretty obvious. As much as he tried to play it off, he was still scared of a lot of things. Storms, darkness, loud noises, being alone. Things that a child would be scared off. Most of Greed-lers fears had subsided in the years he was upheld as the famous business man; though sometimes he would get scared. He was still himself, after all.  
Turn here, turn there- god why did he made this place so big- and he was there.  
"Oncie...?" He asked softly, not wanting to scare the boy as he pushed open the door. It was dark, yes, but a candle here and there had been lit. He could see the outline of a lump on the bed. He held back a laugh, going over to the 'lump', carefully lifting up the covers, seeing Once-ler under. "Hey darling"

Once-ler shot him a look, pouting slightly, knowing that he was snickering at him. He sighed, however, and let go of his legs, wrapping his arms around Greed-ler's neck, pulling him closer into a hug. Greed-ler smiled at the sudden embrace, and put his arms around the other, carefully lifting him up slightly, sitting down on the bed, and placing him in his lap. "You gonna be okay..?"

"Mnn..yeah, I guess" Once-ler mumbled out, nuzzling into the crook of Greed-ler's neck.  
"You better be okay; I'm here to protect you" Greed-ler chuckled, laying down on the bed, pulling Once-ler down with him, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around the boy. He could hear his own heart being fast, and heat rising to his face. Sure, him and the other had been together for quite some time now, but for whatever reason, the closeness that they shared would still get to him sometimes.  
It's obvious to anyone that he was an outsider, never talking to others, spending most of his time alone, he was just an introvert. Staff parties weren't so bad, he'd gotten used to all of the attention. But that didn't mean he exactly enjoyed them.  
But now that he had his younger self with him; they could be alone together.

Suddenly, the younger piped up. "Hey Greed..?"

"Yeah-?"

"Why are we like this." Once-ler said, hardly with any emotion. It was odd to him to seem so- so monotone. 

It shocked Greed-ler, why now bring this up? "Wh- What? What do you mean?" He asked, though he knew what he meant.

"You know what I mean...us, it's. Weird." The younger trailed off, exhaling loudly.

"Well..Yeah, You're right. It is weird-" He paused, sitting up once more, bringing Once-ler up with him. "So what? People have thought we were weird before; before all of this."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He was right. Greed-ler bit his lip, trying to figure out what to say next. He figured that nothing would probably be the best option, and placed his hand under the other's chin, lifting up his face sightly. He stayed there for awhile, just looking into the other's eyes. They both sat there, just taking in the closeness of it all. Greed-ler leaned down and softly pressed his lips against the others, smiling as he did so.  
Time seemed to stop, as the two enjoyed the touch and embrace from each other.  
Finally they pulled away, the older man's hands found Once-ler's, holding onto them.  
Yeah.  
He didn't mind being alone together.


End file.
